The following disclosure relates to a liquid ejection apparatus.
There is known an ink-jet printer, as one example of a liquid ejection apparatus, including a printing head, a removable ink tank configured to store ink to be supplied to the printing head, and a recovery mechanism configured to perform purging for recovering performance of ink ejection by the printing head. In this ink-jet printer, when a time elapsed from the preceding purging exceeds a particular time, the purging is performed automatically.